


Истинное или ложное

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Кто-то служит богам, кто-то им молится, взывает в час отчаяния, убивает в их честь.  А кто-то влюбляется в юное, непостижимое существо, не осознавая, что эти легкие шаги на полотне бытия могу принадлежать лишь тому, кого ты сам вознес на небывалую высоту....один раз, когда Драко Малфою отказывают, но он не принимает это всерьез, и один раз, когда он верит в отказ, зол, разочарован, раздавлен.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Истинное или ложное

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи совершеннолетние.

— Ты светловолосая и чистокровная, — сказал Ди, сидя на парапете. Его ноги опасно свешивались в пропасть, а он бесстрашно болтал ими. Лу сидела рядом с ним точно так же, только туфли она оставила еще на лестнице, и ее совершенно белые — чулки утром надевать было совершенно лень — ступни скрывали несколько тропинок, ведущих к Запретному лесу. — Ты подойдешь. Никто не будет против.  
— Твой отец не любит рейнджеров старого знания, — отвечала Лу. Ей нравилось думать и говорить так о них — Ди и Лу. — Он сойдет с ума, едва услышит о том, что мы живем рядом с вами.  
— Я… ты мне нравишься, Лу.  
В первый раз Ди сказал это год назад. Осенью они забрели слишком глубоко в лес, а потом долго бежали от Хагрида, случайно попав ему на глаза. Чтобы уберечься от встречи с ним, пришлось свернуть совсем уж в бурелом. Лу упала, запнувшись, и разодрала колени. Они спрятались, пропустив Хагрида мимо, в высокой траве, оставшейся с лета. Ди долго гладил Лу по волосам, вытаскивая из них веточки и мусор, целовал ее грязные разодранные руки и дышал в шею. От его теплых выдохов на бледной коже Лу рождались целые стаи мурашек, а в груди сжималось испуганно и страшно. А потом Ди сказал: «Ты мне нравишься, Лу».  
— Давай встречаться. Не так, как сейчас. Всерьез.  
Лу развернулась и легла на парапет так, чтобы головой упереться в бедро Ди. Она посмотрела на солнце сквозь разведенные пальцы на вытянутых вверх руках и зажмурилась.  
— Я не хочу встречаться всерьез, Ди.  
Ди издал странный звук — то ли хмыкнул, то ли прочистил горло. В руках у него объявился портсигар. Он ловко скрутил сигарету, наполнив ее не табаком, а какой-то мелко порубленной травой, прикурил от палочки. Вкусно запахло полынью и мятой.  
— Почему?  
— Если мне придется быть рядом с тобой, я не смогу оставаться собой.  
— Но сейчас же ты рядом.  
Вместо ответа Лу протянула руку, вытащила из его пальцев сигарету и с интересом затянулась. Она не закашлялась, только надолго задержала дыхание, отчего лицо покраснело — как у всех блондинок, это смотрелось не слишком красиво. Ди молчал, с интересом ожидая, что она скажет, и на всякий случай перехватив ее руку с сигаретой.  
— Это странно, — наконец обронила Лу и закрыла глаза. Она затянулась еще пару раз, словно и не осознавая, что делает.  
— Это помогает мне быть спокойней.  
— У меня все кружится перед глазами и хочется улыбаться. Наверное, тебе очень сложно сдерживаться и не начать смеяться, — Лу неловко завозилась, и Ди притянул ее ближе, чтобы она не свалилась вниз.  
— Я привык уже, — покачал головой Ди и поцеловал Лу в макушку. — Только расслабляет.  
— У тебя такие теплые руки, Ди. Они зажигают маленькие огоньки под кожей, и я разгораюсь, как солнце утром. — Лу ловко и бесстрашно, словно кошка, оседлала колени Ди и замерла, смотря ему в глаза. — У тебя глаза… — она вдруг словно забыла, о чем говорила, и стала медленно наклоняться к его губам.  
— У меня глаза? — расхохотался Ди. Его ладони поддерживали Лу за ягодицы, а сам он медленно отклонялся назад, чтобы не выпасть из башни.  
«Наверное, это было бы очень красиво, — подумалось Лу. — Две большие светловолосые птицы в последнем смертельном полете…».  
— Лу, тебе совсем нельзя курить.  
Лу качнула головой, отчего ее растрепанные волосы подхватил ветер и принялся запутывать их еще больше.  
— Никто и не заметит, Ди. Никто и не заметит.

Ди всегда взглядом искал Лу в толпе — ее растрепанную макушку, яркие бусы и мечтательный взгляд. Находил, и словно весь мир становился лучше и чище.  
Он не мог просто так к ней подойти — он, староста Слизерина, тот еще мерзавец и маг из темного рода. Зато это мог сделать любой другой — не такой родовитый, не такой яркий, не такой сильный, не такой известный… не он. Поэтому наедине с ней он предпочитал быть Ди. Ди из-под мантии-невидимки. Никто не стал бы дарить ему такую странную вещь — Малфои не прячутся под мантиями-невидимками, поэтому Драко долго собирал на нее деньги, потом во Франции пришлось тайком выбираться из дома, чтобы попасть в лавку…  
Они часто гуляли вместе — Лу видела сквозь мантию — на странноватую когтевранку, которая одиноко бродила по школе и около озера, никто не обращал внимания. Иногда, когда было возможно, Ди снимал мантию. Они держались за руки. Ди трогал ее — губы, волосы, лицо, руки, шею. Он не мог перестать, казалось, оторви от нее руки, и твоя жизнь кончится.  
Ди украл у нее локон. Нагло срезал невербальным заклинанием, пока она отвлеклась, рассматривая звезды, спрятал в карман и долго-долго ночью держал прядку платиново-белых волос, шелковых и мягких, прикасался губами, нюхал, ощущая ее особый запах — легкий, тонкий, нездешний.  
— Драко? — требовательный голос ворвался в сознание, заставляя его вернуться в реальность. — Ты чего застыл? Пойдем уже, профессор Снейп ждать не будет.  
Панси Паркинсон была хороша для слизеринки. Отец даже задумывался о помолвке. Драко не знал о ней ничего плохого — обычная амбициозная девчонка, которая мечтает о богатстве и известной фамилии. Но она не была Лу.  
А Лу не была доступна так, как Паркинсон.  
— Да, конечно. Пойдем.  
Ди отвел взгляд от Луны Лавгуд, весело смеющейся шуткам Рона Уизли.  
«Через три часа, Лу. На нашем старом месте», — написал он на потрепанном пергаменте, исписанном вдоль и поперек двумя разными почерками: его — твердый и резкий, наклон вправо, ее — мягкий, с завитушками и пляшущими буквами.

Дым поднимался к потолку цветными спиралями. Лу сидела, мечтательно разглядывая стрельчатые своды огромной комнаты. Наверное, это был какой-то ритуальный зал — с огромными окнами, расчерченными на полу пентаграммами, с плоским ритуальным камнем. Лу сидела в самой середине зала на этом жертвеннике, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Перед ней горел небольшой костерок.  
Стали слышны тихие осторожные шаги, так ступают, если хотят остаться незамеченными. Лу отпила глоток из бутылки, которую сжимала в пальцах, не обращая никакого внимания на приближающееся эхо шагов, шелест дыхания и одежды. Она наклонилась над костерком и жадно вдохнула дым. Тот пах кардамоном, весенней землей и талым снегом.  
— Лу? — спросил Ди, останавливаясь у приоткрытой створки двери.  
— Ди, — она рассмеялась мягко и нежно. — Иди сюда, Ди. Вот это намного лучше той травы, которую ты курил.  
Ди нахмурился и торопливо подошел.  
— Лу, что ты делаешь? — удивленно и немного испуганно спросил он.  
— Это намного лучше маггловской травы, Ди, — снова засмеялась Лу. Ее глаза затуманились, и теперь она выглядела совсем неземным дитем магии, фейским выродком, сбежавшей из своего королевства Ши. В ней не осталось, казалось, ничего человеческого — волосы светились лунным светом в полутемном зале, лицо стало отстраненным и холодным, как у белой прекрасной статуи, а голос двоился, рождая странное шелестящее эхо.  
Ди наклонился к ней, выдергивая бутылку из рук и рассматривая этикетку.  
— Откуда у тебя это? — с отвращением спросил он, отставляя виски в сторону.  
— Огненную воду принесла Чанг. Она часто приносит. А травы и кровь я собирала сама.  
— Кровь?  
— Ди, Ди! — Лу закинула ему на шею руки и закрыла глаза, повиснув на его шее всем весом. — Давай танцевать, Ди.  
— Я не…  
Лу, подняв брови домиком, вздохнула и, резко подавшись вперед, поцеловала Ди.  
Ди внезапно оглох, слыша только биение сердца — своего и ее. Ему показалось, что кровь зажглась в венах, будто алхимические огненные зелья, неосторожно разлитые около костра.  
Он вцепился в Лу, сам не осознавая того, что оставляет синяки на коже, что прижимает ее к уже давно вставшему члену, а Лу мягко трется об него всем телом.  
Оторвавшись, она прошептала:  
— Танцевать, Ди!  
Она нашарила в волосах палочку, выдернула, развалив неопрятный пучок, и запустила в воздух какое-то странное заклинание.  
Первые аккорды дикарской, полной барабанов и флейты музыки заставили его застонать, уткнувшись в макушку своей среброволосой феи-дикарки. Хотелось другого, но Ди не мог отказать Лу. А она, шало улыбаясь мокрыми губами, шептала безостановочно:  
— Танцевать-танцевать-танцевать, Ди, танцевать!  
Подхватив ее под бедра, Ди заставил Лу обхватить себя ногами за талию и отошел от ритуального камня.  
Лу опустилась на цыпочки, раскинула руки и закрыла глаза. Она двигалась медленно, в такт барабанам, заставляющим сердце сбиваться с пульса и замирать. Или это была Лу? Она прижималась всем телом, терлась об него, облизывала его губы и аккуратно царапала ногтями его лицо и горло.  
Ди понял, что она без лифчика, что под рубашкой на ней ничего нет, и втянул испуганно воздух. Нос забил запах кардамона и еще чего-то непередаваемо свежего и напоминающего о Лу.  
Он закашлялся — слишком внезапным стал запах. Лу захихикала, метнулась назад к камню, подхватила виски.  
— Выпей, Ди, — горлышко бутылки коснулось губ Ди, Лу с шалой улыбкой прижалась к нему грудью и зашептала, тоже касаясь губами горлышка бутылки, только сбоку: — Так надо.  
Ди сделал глоток, а потом к его губам прижались ее губы. Новый поцелуй заставил его пошатнуться и опуститься на камень. Лу тут же устроилась сверху на его коленях, ерзая и расстегивая его рубашку — жадно, шипя от нетерпения и отрывая пуговицы.  
Это был огонь, это была страсть, это было сладкое чувство забытья, когда для тебя нет ничего, кроме горячего тела сверху.  
Лу запрокинула голову, когда Ди прикоснулся губами к ее плечу. Он проследил выпирающую ключицу, оставил цепочку горячих, жадных поцелуев, которые тут же начали наливаться засосами. Волосы залезли в рот, и он принялся отплевываться, смеясь и фыркая. Лу в эти мгновения жадно ерзала голым задом по жесткой ширинке, распаляя Ди еще больше. Она прикоснулась к его губам, отбирая последнюю упрямую прядку, и Ди схватил губами ее пальцы, облизывая и прикусывая. Глаза Лу горели ярко, словно угли в раскаленном камине.  
Ди поднял руки и нежно провел большими пальцами по соскам Лу. Та, растянув губы в слабой довольной улыбке, снова запрокинула голову, открывая горло. Ди замечал только детали — ее белую шею, засосы, которые быстро проявлялись на коже, свои слишком темные на ее грудях руки, острые коленки, длинные ноги, как она кусает ладони, зажмурив глаза с длиннющими ресницами.  
Лу раскраснелась, и некрасивый румянец, который пятнами пополз по ее лицу и шее, превратил сидящего на его коленях прекрасного фейри в живую, смертную девушку.  
Лу стала расстегивать непослушными пальцами ширинку Ди, и он принялся помогать — разобраться с ремнем и пуговицами жадная до удовольствия, желающая всего вот прямо сейчас Лу могла очень и очень нескоро.  
Когда они справились, Лу скользнула вниз, на колени, не отрывая взгляда от его члена. Лу выглядела словно сумасшедшая кошка, которая собирается добраться до мяты. Она облизнула губы и взяла член в рот. Глаза ее были закрыты, и Ди смотрел, как трепещут ее ресницы, как член скользит в кольцо ее губ, как голубая венка бьется на ее виске. Это было… это было, как взрыв, фейерверк невыразимых чувств. Ди застонал и, подхватившись, придержал Лу под попу, посадив ее на свою сброшенную на камень мантию.  
— Тихо, Ди! — засмеялась Лу, выгибаясь под ним, прижимаясь грудью, животом к нему — Ди почувствовал жар ее кожи так, словно ему снова ставят метку — клеймят все тело. Почувствовал и не мог сдерживаться. — Тихо-тихо, Ди.  
Ди приник к ее губам, притираясь членом к животу Лу. Она была восхитительно мягкой, шелковистой, гладкой, и Ди, продолжая целовать все, что было перед ним — губы, глаза, нос, шею, ключицы, — скользнул в нее.  
— Ди-и-и, — простонала Лу, зажмурившись. — Это огонь… он бежит по моим венам… и ты в нем, — прошептала она в перерывах между толчками.  
Ди и правда был в ней, он был ее рабом и господином. Где там Темному Лорду— он всецело принадлежал этой белокурой фее, этому неземному видению. Он двигался, рвался вперед, существовал гармонично и в унисон с Лу, они плыли по нитям экстаза, вместе — неразделимое — в погоне за вечным удовольствием.  
Они и успокоились как-то очень вместе, лежали — Лу на его мантии на камне, он на ней — и дышали, сдерживая дыхание так, чтобы в такт.  
Они остывали, слушая пронзительные барабаны и нежную флейту, их волосы мешались на сером камне — белое на белом, и Ди чувствовал, что они едины. Что они вместе так, как ни с кем не бывает.  
— Кардамон для тебя, — сказала Лу внезапно. Костерок давным-давно потух, они измазались еще и в пепле, не только в его сперме, но мягкий, легкий запах все еще стоял в воздухе.  
Ди понял, что перед глазами все еще плывет, а краски все так же видятся ярче и четче. Звуки объемнее.  
— Что это?  
— Друиды. Я собирала для тебя. Папа показал, где собрать травы, а про кровь я сама придумала.  
— Чья кровь, Лу? — Ди напрягся, поднимая голову и серьезно глядя на нее.  
— Я их не убивала, если тебе интересно, — Лу нахмурилась, выпятила губу. — Это не важно.  
Ди равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Я верю тебе, Лу.  
Холодный воздух оставлял леденящие поцелуи на коже, и Ди поднялся, чтобы накинуть хотя бы рубашку.  
— Я люблю тебя, Луна Лавгуд, — прошептал Ди. Он остановился у камня, и разглядывал это вечное дитя лета, которое, совершенно нагое, не стеснялось ни себя, ни обстоятельств. Он стоял, решаясь шагнуть, ухнуть в омут с головой. Он стоял и не мог насмотреться на свое сокровище.  
Лу потянулась, тонкая, как будто созданная из стекла и меда, и улыбнулась.  
— Я знаю, Ди. Я знаю.  
Ди закрыл глаза на секунду. В голове его мелькнула картинка — Лу, такая же сонная и прекрасная, Лу, сделанная из меда и стекла, на его простынях в его кровати за надежными стенами дома. Лу — лесная фея с растрепанными, белыми, словно лен, волосами. Резко выдохнув, он решился.  
— Выходи за меня, Лу. Ты будешь… я знаю, эта война ведет нас в нестабильное будущее, но… пообещай мне, что дождешься меня. Что, как только все закончится, я смогу назвать тебя миссис Малфой.  
Оттолкнувшись от камня, Лу села. Ее тонкую, будто прозрачную фигурку очерчивало солнце, бьющее в витражное окно.  
— Я не хочу за тебя замуж, — сказала она строго и печально. — Я не та, кто тебе нужен.  
— Лу… Луна? — спросил Ди, отшатываясь. — Что ты говоришь?  
— Я не пойду за тебя замуж, Ди, — печально покачала головой Луна.  
— Луна, но… почему?  
Лу пожала плечами, улыбаясь потусторонне и печально, и принялась с помощью палочки собирать волосы в неопрятный пучок.  
Ди — Драко, черт побери, Малфой — стоял на расстоянии в два шага от своей первой, любимой, прекрасной женщины и ощущал, как летит в пропасть.  
— Понимаю. Что же, я пойду, — Драко развернулся и, застегивая рубашку, пошел к выходу. Он нашел палочку в креплении на руке и отточенным с детства заклинанием уложил волосы.  
Драко Малфой всегда выглядит опрятно.  
Ему никогда не отказывают.

В пыльном зале с витражными узкими окнами на камне, похожем на алтарь, осталась сидеть беловолосая нагая девочка, которая грустно смотрела вверх, в темноту сводчатого потолка.  
— Я правда не хочу за тебя замуж, Ди, — прошептала она и смахнула с ресниц капельку слезы.  
Прямо перед камнем, у ее ног, на сером полу, символом сдачи, символом самого глупейшего поражения, лежала белая, словно снег, рубашка.


End file.
